pcwlfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Welcome to PCWL Wiki! PCWL Wiki started on December 16, 2009. This is the first and only website dedicated to the Professional CAW Wrestling League, which started on August 1, 2008. PCWL is currently one of the fastest-growing leagues in all of CAW. Explore this website and see what we mean! How It All Started One random dude from Utah, who we'll call WildeThang, was scouring YouTube in May 2008 (with a super-speedy internet connection, we should point out) when he stumbled upon SCAW, and subsequently, the world of CAW in general. After watching Spring Showdown 2008 (yes, Spider-Man was in the NWO now), he quickly felt heavily inspired to create his own CAW league. Over the next couple of months following his freshman year of high school, he gathered a number of celebrities, athletes, and comic book heroes and villians on SmackDown vs. Raw 2007 for the PS2. And thus, on August 1, 2008, the Professional CAW Wrestling League (PCWL) was born. SmackDown vs. Raw 2007 used to be the game that was used to make PCWL possible, but in May 2013, the save file for SvR2007 became corrupted on the PS2 memory card, so starting with Doomsday 2013, they switched games to SvR2008 for XBOX 360. For NXG (a seasonal competition show featuring "rookies" and "pros"), which debuted in January 2013, WWE '12 and '13 are the games used in Seasons 1 and 2, respectively. WWE 2K14 was used entirely for Season 3 of NXG, and Season 4 after that on WWE 2K15, Season 5 and 6 on WWE 2K16, and so on. Though it isn't broadcast on YouTube, PCWL is still is one of the best CAW leagues today. Starting with SNE's New Year's Bash on January 4, 2014, all PCWL action is entirely on WWE '13, only using different games on occasion. PCWL action used to regularly include WWE superstars until August 2012, when "creative differences" between WWE and PCWL (which came to a head with SummerSlam 2012) led to WWE superstars no longer being included in PCWL shows and events. PCWL immediately remade its intro to include the words, "Then, Now, Forever", on it in response to this announcement, partly to imitate/mock WWE. The last time PCWL used this intro was on SNE's Halloween Special on October 26, 2013. Then, PCWL debuted a new intro at the beginning of its annual Halloween Hysteria on Wednesday, October 30. PCWL's newest intro - mostly inspired by WWE's Ruthless Aggression opening - premiered starting with New Year's Revolution on January 7, 2017. A tenth anniversary update to that same intro debuted with New Year's Revolution on January 3, 2018. 'List of Current Champions' 'List of Grand Slam Champions' In order for a superstar to become a Grand Slam Champion, they need to have held a primary championship (PCWL/Undisputed or World/Icons Championship), a secondary championship (A113/Vegas Championship), a third-tier championship (Flaming Skull/Chain Gang or Hardcore Championship), and a tag team championship at some point during their careers. The rule previously used to be that they had to win all four individual championships in PCWL in order to be recognized as a Grand Slam Champion. Titles in bold are what these superstars clinched the Grand Slam with. 'Steven Jackson' * A113 Championship - August 18, 2010 * Chain Gang Championship - June 23, 2010 * Vegas Championship - December 16, 2009 * PCWL Championship - August 17, 2011 'Ichigo Kurosaki' * A113 Championship - April 18, 2012 * Chain Gang Championship - April 21, 2010 * Vegas Championship - 3 times * PCWL Championship - October 27, 2010 * (Tag Team Championship - September 3, 2014) * (Flaming Skull Championship - twice) Edward Elric * A113 Championship - July 26, 2017 * Flaming Skull Championship - February 14, 2018 * PCWL Championship - twice * Icons Championship - July 22, 2015 * Heat Tag Team Championship - December 21, 2016 PCWL Brand Extension Starting after Halloween Hysteria 2016, and taking full effect at Thanksgiving Terror one month later, PCWL started a brand extension with separate, distinct, and unique rosters for both Heat and Thunder. Both brands are represented at PCWL's already-established major mega-events, while some mega-events (including new events announced for 2017 & 2018) were exclusive to one brand until, starting with One Extreme Summer, PCWL had all its future mega-events feature both brands. To see which superstars are on which show, click here. Upcoming Mega Events Other Mega Events * The Big Bang Before The Big Game (since 2009) * Slamboree (since 2009) * March Mayhem (since 2014) * Gold Rush (since 2016) * Aftermath (since 2015) * One Extreme Summer (since 2009) * All-American Annihilation (since 2009) * Big Birthday Bash (since 2009) * Bad Blood (since 2017) * Road Rage (since 2009) * Halloween Hysteria (since 2008) Defunct Mega Events * St. Patrick's Day Massacre (2010-2013) * Fully Loaded (2018) * Judgment Day (2018) * Spring Stampede (2018) * Doomsday (2009-2014) * August Assault (special event in 2008, mega event from 2009 to 2017) * September Showdown (2008-2017) * December to Dismember (2008-2013) Other Shows and Events * NXG * The Iron Giant Mega Event * Whammy Awards * PCWL Draft * PCWL Tournament * Hall of Fame Category:Browse